


Strawberries

by imaginary_golux



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where <i>did</i> River get a strawberry?  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Kaylee's not sure how River talked her into this. She's even a little uncomfortable, lying naked on her bunk while River looks at her with those wide, otherworldly eyes and smiles that little, strange smile. But then River touches her with gentle, gentle fingers, drawing invisible lines and shapes on Kaylee's skin, calligraphy which only River can read, and Kaylee sighs and relaxes, because River's hands are soft and warm and gentle, so gentle. Kaylee closes her eyes and basks in the sensations.

When River's hands are suddenly replaced by something cold and nubbly, Kaylee's eyes fly open. River is running a strawberry over Kaylee's breasts, grinning widely; when Kaylee opens her mouth to say something, River pops the strawberry in. Kaylee chews and swallows, watching River warily; but the strawberry is good, wonderful, and River's lovely hands are back, and Kaylee relaxes again.

Kaylee doesn't even bother to be surprised when River's hands slide between her legs, drawing incomprehensible shapes on Kaylee's thighs, then higher up, calligraphy turning to gentle stroking, and Kaylee's pretty sure River's never done this before - except perhaps to herself - but she's pretty good at it, and seems to be enjoying herself, and it does feel good, so Kaylee spreads her legs and enjoys it too. River seems absurdly gratified when Kaylee shouts her pleasure and quivers under River's stroking hands.

When Kaylee opens her eyes, River is gone, and the whole mad episode might have been a dream, except that Kaylee can still taste the strawberry.


End file.
